Broken Barriers
by Rangergirl3
Summary: First impressions are important - but sometimes you can learn a lot about a person from the things he fears. Coran and the Paladins work on making allies against Zarkon in this eighth story of the "Lost Paladins" series.
1. Diplomacy

The leader of the guards was the one the Council eventually sent to the Castle of Lions under a flag of truce.

The leader's name was Rayzor.

Coran met him in the front hall of the Castle of Lions.

The Princess and the Paladins observed this initial meeting from the relative safety of the control room. All of them had volunteered to accompany Coran, even Keith, but he had insisted on going alone.

" _If he had brought someone with him, it would be a different situation," Coran had explained to them all. "But he came alone, and so it seems more diplomatic for only one of us to meet with him. And frankly, I'm the best choice."_

 _Allura nodded reluctantly then. "Still, we'll be watching from the monitors," she said. "If anything goes wrong - anything at all - we'll come and get you out of there."_

 _Coran smiled softly then, and he nodded back at her. "I appreciate the sentiment, Princess, but -"_

" _No." Allura said, and it wasn't so much a command as an absolute refusal of any considering other kind of action. "I will not lose you, Coran. I cannot."_

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't, Princess. I promise. This will be a brief meeting, of diplomacy only. I shall return safe and sound. You have my word as an Altean."_

 _They had watched him leave then, all of them crowding around him as long as they could._

" _I'll be fine," he reassured them. "Rayzor is only here to talk. I won't be gone for longer than a few minutes, at most. And you'll be able to see and hear everything - I'll be fine."_

" _You'd **better** be," Pidge growled. "Or I'm going to hack into their planet-wide electrical storm and have it fry his shuttle on its way back down to the surface." _

_None of the other Paladins had gainsaid her, not even Shiro. Coran had smiled encouragingly at them all as he left for the hall._

Now he stood in front of Rayzor, and he exchanged a brief nod of greeting with the leader of the guards.

"I am here to determine the answer to a simple question," Rayzor said. "Can we trust you?"

Coran nodded. Just once, but it was a gesture of absolute, iron-clad certainty.

"We'll need proof of your reliability," Rayzor said. "The Council has an - " he paused for an instant, as if searching for the right word - "an ancient device that allows two beings to see the truest nature of the other. Lies or false intentions cannot withstand it."

Coran nodded again. "I am familiar with it. I saw it used several times on diplomatic missions when I served under King Alfor."

Rayzor's eyebrows lifted into a surprised expression for an instant before he schooled them back into a rather cool and composed expression, but Coran smiled slightly to himself. Yes, by Rayzor's standards, it _was_ an ancient device. A crystal that, when held by two people, allowed them to see the truth of one another's answers.

Coran remembered that it was not a process to be undertaken lightly. Seeing someone's deepest nature and intents were hard on one, even if both parties were benevolent. The sheer intensity of seeing someone's truest nature was…extreme. But then again, Coran knew that securing this alliance might make all the difference when fighting against Zarkon's empire.

"I am ready," Coran said. "Are you?"

Rayzor huffed out an impatient breath. He clearly didn't think much about this mystic way of 'seeing into the truest nature of things', but it if meant that he could get a clear and concise answer to his question, he'd take it.

And, Rayzor thought to himself, the Council had said it would accept whatever answer he brought back with him. So he might as well get this over with.

"Fine," he snarled to the Altean officer. Even if the man had been asleep for the last ten thousand years, he could tell Coran was no weakling. It something about the eyes.

Rayzor unharnessed the crystal from where he'd carried it on his back and held it out to Coran.

"Three questions each?"

Coran nodded, reached out, and placed a hand onto the spherical crystal. He had been prepared for the mental shock of the connection, but it still caused him to exclaim 'quiznak!' under his breath.

Rayzor bared his teeth at Coran in what _could_ have been called a polite smile, but a smirk hid underneath it as well.

"Ready, Altean?" he asked, and Coran returned the smile, feeling his own face crease into a polite mask.

"Ready," he answered. The answers he would give would not only be spoken words. When he gave his answer, his thoughts, his emotions, and his deepest beliefs would echo in a mental image as well. Only Rayzor would be able to see that additional aspect to his words, through the connection from the crystal.

Rayzor went first. "Did you come to our planet in peace?"

"Yes," Coran answered. Then he asked, "Did you come to our ship intending any harm to us or our Paladins?"

"No."

They each spoke truth.

Rayzor asked his second question. "Are you - and those with you - truly dedicated to defeating the Galra Empire?"

"Yes." Coran answered again. Then he asked, "Will you help us fulfill our purpose?"

"Yes."

They each spoke truth.

Rayzor paused before he asked his last question. "What is the true nature of the Paladins of Voltron?"

Coran took a deep breath before answering. "Leadership. Loyalty. Intelligence. Trustworthiness. Sincerity."

Then he asked the final question. "Do your people swear to never harm the Paladins of Voltron - or their Altean allies?"

"Yes."

They each spoke truth.

Coran took his hand away from the glowing crystal. Rayzor restored the crystal to its place in the harness on his back.

Each of them had been prepared for the crystal's effects. But the mental connection had been an especially strong one, and they each knew the side effects in the near future would be severe.

Both of them had lost family to the Galra. Both had fears of failing to defend those they had sworn to protect.

The full side effects would take up to a full day to wear off, but for now, they had an alliance to discuss.

"Come," Coran said, turning and leading Rayzor towards one of the council rooms. "I will request the Princess to meet us, along with the Paladins."

Rayzor made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, but he followed Coran. "I believe it would be best to keep this meeting brief," he said.

"Funny," Coran said. "I was about to suggest the same thing."

Rayzor felt a savage half-smile cross his mouth for an instant. " _What_ a fair omen," he said. "Not even two minutes as allies and we're already getting on each other's nerves."

Coran shot him a look that was level, but said volumes all the same. "No one said alliances were always made out of mutual respect or friendship," he said. "And given what happened only a few days ago, consider yourself fortunate not to undergo my extreme displeasure."

Rayzor bared his teeth at Coran, but it wasn't an aggressive or threatening gesture, only one of mutual dislike and some annoyance. " _Noted_ ," he said, and then they had reached the council room where Allura and the Paladins were waiting.

Allura rose to her feet as Coran and Rayzor entered the room. Shiro and the others stayed seated. Lance was glaring at the - what the quiznak was the race called again? oh yeah, something like 'Proselyt' - and Hunk had a stiff and somewhat frigid expression locked into his normally friendly eyes. Pidge was typing away at a monitor, and as Rayzor entered the room, she raised his eyes, noted his position, and then pointedly returned to her complicated coding.

For his part, Keith raised an ironic hand in salute, his face intentionally impassive, and Shiro greeted Rayzor with a stiff nod as he sat down, his dark grey eyes hard and wary. Rayzor noted the way in which the Black Paladin was holding himself - not poised to attack, necessarily, but certainly ready to take immediate action if it was required.

Coran took his seat at the same time as Allura, and the meeting began.

It was indeed a brief meeting. The terms were simple and straightforward.

The Proselyt would supply the information on how to construct the planet-wide defenses that had been so effective at keeping the Galra at bay. The Paladins were given special permission to go to the planet's surface (when and if necessary), and Rayzor agreed to supply them each with a special shielding device to ensure their Lion's safety when passing through the barrier or when flying through the weaponized atmosphere.

"The Council, however, would see no reason to supply one of the devices to the Castle," Rayzor said. "I believe that they will consider granting five devices is an adequate show of faith."

Pidge snorted then, and Allura glanced over at her. "Nothing," Pidge said. "Sorry. Please continue."

Rayzor's eyes narrowed for an instant before he resumed. "The Council also will most likely demand that you destroy those devices if it the capture of a Lion or its pilot by the Galra is imminent. If that is not done, the safely of our planet - our people - will be at risk."

A muscle in Shiro's jaw twitched, but he exchanged a nod with Allura before she answered. "We understand."

Rayzor nodded once, briefly, and then rose from the table. "Then we have nothing further to discuss. I will bring the shielding devices to you within the next few days. Princess. Paladins."

They nodded back to him, swift, short movements that clearly conveyed their dislike and relief to be finished with the conversation.

Coran rose then, and together, he and Rayzor left the room. As they left, Rayzor heard the Blue Paladin get up from his chair and say something like "Well, thank God _that's_ over," and then the shortest one was agreeing with him. "I've had wisdom teeth extraction that was more pleasant-"

But then they were out of earshot, and Rayzor turned his attention back to Coran.

"You...care for them," he said. Coran looked back at him, and although he said nothing, his eyes were hard and cold.

"Yes." the Altean answered. "Of _course_ I do."

They walked in silence for a moment more. Then Rayzor said, "I'll admit - I didn't expect your - kind - to accept a - "

Coran stopped in the hall then, turned to face Razyor, and said, in a deadly calm and quiet voice, "-a Galra pilot?"

Rayzor felt the anger radiating off of Coran. "Well…Yes." He said, deciding it was better to answer briefly and honestly. "How-"

"Oh, it was easy, really," Coran said, cutting him off, and his voice was controlled fury itself. Rayzor could tell it was fury aimed directly at him. "We looked past the unimportant things and saw what really mattered."

Rayzor blinked at him. "You can't be serious."

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" Coran asked, and he certainly did not. His eyes were smoldering fire, his face set and serious.

Rayzor felt his lips curl into a half-smirk then, but strangely enough, it wasn't a contemptuous one. Merely resigned.

"You puzzle me," he said.

"And you puzzle _me_ ," Coran said. Then he turned on his heel and resumed his pace down the hallway, and after a moment, Rayzor followed him once more.

"I am sorry about your brother," Coran said as they reached Rayzor's ship. He saw the Proselyt turn to face him, his already stiff posture going, if at all possible, even stiffer.

"Yes," Rayzor answered. "I'm sure you are-"

He paused for a moment, seeming to struggle against something bitter, but continued. "- but - thank you." He paused for another instant before continuing. "I am also sorry - for your loss. I wish that had not occurred."

"Thank you," Coran said.

They stood for a second, staring at each other.

Then, in a abrupt but genuine manner, Coran made a proper bow of goodbye. Rayzor returned it, stiffly, but at least it was returned.

As the shuttle left the airlock and returned to the planet beneath, Coran let out a breath of relief.

Well, thank the stars that was over.

But now at least they had a military ally against Zarkon.

That was something.

Of course, the side effects from the mental connection would be…unpleasant.

Coran sighed to himself as headed back to where the Princess and the Paladins waited for him.

He had a feeling he would see Sendak kill Rayzor's brother in his nightmares tonight. It was not a thought he relished.

His usual nightmares were bad enough.


	2. Uneasy Rest

Later that evening, Coran felt something horrible - a crushing sense of finality - press down upon his heart as he ran the final checks on the castle's systems for the night.

Yes, that feeling was something he'd expected. Yes, it was perfectly normal to sense someone's deepest fears or pain whenever the crystal was used. That was why it was reserved for only brief use, and only when absolutely neccessary.

Well, he had to sleep eventually, and everyone else was resting now, the Castle's defenses were primed, and he he had no further excuses to make. Now was as good a time as any to try to rest.

When he finally returned to his room, lay down on his bed, and closed his eyes, Coran dreamed that he saw a Galra - tall, forbidding, and familiar - _Sendak_ \- fighting a Proselyt that looked like Rayzor. Younger, though. They were in what seemed to be a ship's control room - but it wasn't a Galran control room. It must have been on the brother's ship.

 _Arris_. _His brother's name had been Arris. Arris had been off planet, scouting nearby systems, when Sendak had found his ship and attacked._

Coran had a very bad feeling that he knew what was going to happen.

But of course he did. He knew because this was Rayzor's nightmare. He knew what Rayzor knew, he felt what Rayzor felt whenever he had this nightmare.

Even as he watched, Sendak managed to wound Arris' leg, and Rayzor's brother fell to the ground, bright red blood flying through the air. Coran felt rage, terror, and helpless fury well up in his heart as Sendak stood above the injured man, saying something that amounted to 'tell me which system you came from and I'll make your death easy-'

 _Rayzor had not been there when Sendak's ship had attacked._

 _He hadn't even been there when -_

With a defiant scream, Arris brought his sword up in a fierce, final attack. He had no intention of betraying his people. He knew he was going to die.

But he made sure to take Sendak's arm first.

Sendak reeled backwards for an instant, but then rage overtook his initial grimace of pain and surprise, and he kicked Arris back on the ground, placing one foot on his chest. Arris tried to get back to his feet, to fight, to live just a few moments longer, but his leg was too badly wounded, and Sendak would not budge.

Sendak picked up his sword with his other hand, and brought it high, snarling down at Arris.

 _"Victory or death."_

Then Sendak - Sendak killed him. The sword went right into Arris' neck - no words, no ceremony, nothing at all. There was blood, and then - Arris - just - died.

The light left his eyes, his body fell back onto the floor, and Arris was gone.

Arris was _gone_.

 _Rayzor had not been there when Sendak's ship had attacked. All he had seen had come from the remains of the control room's security feed._

 _He hadn't even been able to say goodbye._

Coran felt rage and a loss that was not his own overtake his mind, and he finally woke up, clutching at the light switch, almost shouting in surprise and pain when it came on.

He raised his hands to his face, pressing the palms against his eyes.

That had been horrible to watch. Absolutely _horrible_.

Coran regained his composure after a few moments.

Well, at least now he fully understood the rage and loss that burned in Rayzor's heart.

Coran understood it all too well.

He and Rayzor had much in common.


	3. Nightmares Revealed

When he reported to them, The Council commended Rayzor for establishing the alliance. _Of course they did,_ a voice in his mind noted dryly. _Now that the alliance is in place, they'll act as if it was their idea all along._

It was something his brother might have said. Rayzor bared his teeth against the ache of that old loss, and tried to distract himself by throughly inspecting the guards weapons room - twice - before he went to sleep.

But that did not prevent him from seeing nightmares that were not his own.

That night, he dreamed many dreams. All of them were jumbled, none of them in any particular order of importance or significance, they were all just thrown together, shadows and glimpses of various horrors, some standing out more clearly than others.

 _He dreamed that he stood above a gladiator arena. He could not move, or speak, or take any action to stop what was happening below. He was aware of every movement, every sound of the great and terrible place, and it sickened and frightened him._

 _He saw two figures in the arena below him - Keith - the Red Paladin - and the Black Paladin - Shiro._

He knew their names here, for this was not his nightmare, but the Alteans'.

 _A voice spoke. A harsh, grating voice that Coran had last heard the day Altea was lost._

" _Know this - whoever defeats the most enemies will be considered the winner, and worthy of the name Champion. They will be taken by the Druids. The loser will be sent to a slave camp. Release the beasts."_

 _Keith and Shiro turned to look at each other than, and there was a sudden, horrible silence between them._

" _Keith - no," Shiro said. "Keith - don't even think about it-"_

 _Keith turned his back to Shiro then, to face the doors nearest him that had begun to open. He raised his sword and readied his stance. He was biting his lip, but his eyes were hard in determination._

" _I won't them take you again," he said. "Shiro, I can't. I can't let you go back there."_

 _Rayzor saw Shiro also turn his back to Keith, so that he could also face the doors on his own side of the arena, bringing his weaponized arm to bear. The sounds of roars and anger and blood-lust were growing louder now._

" _Keith, I'm sorry," Shiro said over his shoulder. "But you_ _ **are**_ _going to lose this one."_

 _From over his shoulder, just for an instant, Keith shot his old friend a very sad smile. "No, Shiro," he said. "I won't."_

 _Then the beasts bounded into the arena, things of nightmare, and the two friends fought them, back to back. They fought fiercely against all comers, each intent on winning, to spare the other pain._

 _But in the end, Haggar decided to keep them both._

 _The last opponent Keith fought threw him against one of the pillars, and he didn't move after that. He lay in a crumpled heap at the base of the pillar, unnaturally still and silent, blood covering half of his face, his right arm sticking out at a horrible, unnatural angle to his body._

 _Shiro defended his friend from the monster, but he was already exhausted from the other battles. He just barely managed to kill the thing before collapsing face-down onto the bloodied sand only a few yards away from Keith. He was bleeding from cuts and gashes, but he was still just barely conscious._

 _As the crowd screamed in joy at the spilled blood, Druids came into the arena and moved towards Keith's still form. Shiro raised his head then, and Rayzor saw that the Black Paladin had realized Haggar's intent. Broken and bleeding as he was, he still tried to stop them._

" _no…" Rayzor heard Shiro say. "…no…he's…he's not yours…"_

 _The Black Paladin reached out a hand out towards his friend, and, just for an instant, Shiro's hand gripped Keith's shoulder, and it said more than any amount of words could have. But then the guards had kicked him away from Keith, and Shiro could only watch as his friend was taken out of the arena, to where Haggar would turn him into her new Champion._

 _They left Shiro alone there, in the blood and the pain. They left him there for hours._

 _But eventually, the Druids came and took him too._

Rayzor woke up then, almost leaping to a sitting position in his bed. He was gasping for air, feeling his heart pound as if he'd just seen his brother die at Sendak's hand again. He was sweating, too - in fear? Hopelessness?

Stars, that had been _awful_.

"This is - normal," he told himself. He calmed his breathing, intent on regaining control of himself. "This is - c-completely - n-normal - after - after using the crystal."

He realized he was talking out loud to himself - what _foolishness_ \- and made himself go back to sleep.

But the nightmares were still waiting for him.

 _He saw Altea burn and break apart, heard screams of pain and terror he could do nothing to prevent. He saw the fleet's destruction, knew that there was nothing he could do to save those he loved, and part of him hated himself for surviving._

 _He heard the youngest Paladin scream as she was swallowed by the earth, as she tried to help Balmerans escape a cave-in. He tried to reach her on her comms, but there was no answer, only silence. T_ _he anguish at the loss of the Paladin was worse than a physical wound._

 _He saw the Blue Paladin consumed by fire as he tried to take on an entire Galra fleet to save his friends from the Druids. His Lion - Blue - so trusting, so kind, so loyal - broke and fell into shreds, blazing into fire and ash among the stars._

 _The Yellow Paladin was the last Paladin to fall, defending the Princess. He fell, and then the Princess was - the Princess was -_

Rayzor woke again, sheer, blind panic enveloping him, and it took him a moment to regain his senses. Eventually he realized he had fallen out of his bunk and onto the ground.

After that, he decided he had no further need of sleep that night. He got up, dressed, and went to the training room, hoping to work off some of the restless energy he felt.

But the images stayed with him.

 _The Princess - his charge, his responsibility, his friend's daughter - dead. The Paladins, all dead. Dead, or in the Druid's power. It was hard to say which was worse._

He would _never_ want to sleep after that.

How had the Altean - how had he not lost his _mind_?

Feeling sudden, blinding rage consume him, Rayzor struck out at the training dummy with such force, he sent the head spinning all the way across the room.

The Council were fools.

All of them.

 _I could have told you that,_ he heard a familiar voice say in his head. It wasn't a condemning sort of tone - just amused and slightly irritated at the length of time it had taken Rayzor to get to the same conclusion.

Rayzor let out a huff of breath and turned back to where his brother had always leaned against the wall.

He could imagine him there now, arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face. Arris had always been smirking. But it had never been in a malicious manner - just an annoying one. But then, Arris had always claimed it as a younger brother's right to be annoying.

 _You've known for ages,_ he could imagine Arris saying. _Face it. It's high time some changes happened around here. And with this alliance - you could start making a real difference._

Maybe - maybe it _was_ time to take a different approach. Something that - something that allowed for better relations with the Alteans, and their Paladins.

Not a bloody revolution - those rarely accomplished anything.

But next time there was a Council seat opening…maybe he should put himself forward. As leader of the guards, he would have enough power to make some signifiant changes in how things were done.

It was hard to say what was harder - knowing his brother had been right, all that time ago, when he'd made that suggestion to Rayzor, here in this very room, in this very spot - or that Arris wasn't here anymore.

At least not in the usual sense.

But Rayzor had always known that just because someone was dead didn't mean they left you alone.

The dead didn't walk. He knew that.

But people didn't just stop existing after death. That just didn't make any sense. Death just meant they were simply - out of sight for awhile.

Out of sight, maybe, but not out of mind. Not in the ways that mattered.

Rayzor growled then, stomping over to the wall and activating another training bot. He paced back to his original spot, grabbing another sword as he did so, and then the bot attacked. It came at him with two swords as well.

 _Fine_ , he thought as he took on the new challenge, _I'll do it. I'll put myself forward for the next **stupid** Council opening._

He could just imagine Arris grinning at him, and he growled in answer, avoiding a swipe of the simulated blades with ease.

"Shut up!"

 _Didn't say anything, Rayzor._

"Yes you did."

 _Didn't._

Rayzor felt something bubble up inside his chest, and it was - almost - barely - a chuckle. "I am going to _kick_ your _ass_ when I see you again," he said under his breath as he avoided another hit from the training bot. "Don't think I won't."

He defeated the training bot with a final swipe of his twin blades and turned to face the not-so-empty room.

His brother may not be visible. But he was here in all the ways that mattered.

 _Oh, and I promise to return the favor,_ Arris said. _You know you could never take me one-on-one._

Rayzor snorted in answer. Arris had always been a smart ass, but underneath it all had been an ability to understand people, to understand the truth of things. And Rayzor knew that if his brother had been here now, he would be telling Rayzor that the Alteans could be more than just nominal allies, for they were also formidable warriors.

And to those they called 'friend', they were unswervingly loyal.

If - someday - a friendship were possible between their races - it would be the first sensible thing the Council had done in years.

 _You're using your head_ , his brother said, sounding pleased. _I told you you could - if you tried long enough._

Rayzor felt a smirk touch the corners of his mouth. "Get on with you," he growled. "People will think I'm crazy."

If anyone else was listening, they wouldn't have heard a reply. But Rayzor did.

It sounded as if Arris laughed then, a snort of good-natured laughter, and then a sense of Arris standing up and stretching, almost lazily.

 _Well, it's been fun, Rayzor, but I gotta run. Things to do, places to see._

Rayzor shrugged. "Don't let me stop you," he mumbled. When Arris got this annoying, there was no dealing with him.

 _Don't worry. I never did._

Rayzor rolled his eyes and decided it was time to try a Level Three opponent.

As he dodged the bot's first attack, he felt his mouth twitch into a half-smirk.

Some things changed, but others stayed the same.

Family was…complicated.

But Rayzor knew one thing for certain.

Whenever he crossed over, or went into the great beyond, or whatever it was called, he _was_ going to kick his little brother's ass.


	4. Epilogue (Incoming Call)

The next morning, Coran was at the comms when a blinking light came on, indicating an incoming call.

Coran activated it, and he saw that Rayzor was the one hailing him. He brought up the call on the comms screen.

They looked at each other, each one noting the other's tense posture, the shadows under the other's eyes.

"Long night?" Coran asked.

Rayzor grumbled something in the back of his throat in reply, and then said, rather sullenly, "Yes."

They stared at each other again, the silence stretching into something vaguely awkward.

Then Rayzor made an impatient sound and slammed a hand onto the surface of his comms unit.

"I know of your intentions to take the fight to Zarkon," he said. "And I intend to help." He clenched his fist then, and his determination showed in what he said next. "I _won't_ sit idly by."

Years of diplomatic service served Coran well in that moment. He kept his face polite, but felt a genuine smile cross his face.

"Marvelous," he said. "Where should we start?"


	5. Author's Note

Greetings, reader! Thank you for clicking on this story! :D

This story is part of a series, but it can be read on its own.

If you're new to these stories, or if you're wondering what order they go in, here's the order of my 'Lost Paladins' series:

1) Lost Paladins

2) Fever Dreams

3) Team Building Exercises

4) Pidge one-shot

5) Red Means Blood

6) Chocolate Chip Cookies

7) Quality Time (references my fic 'You Can't Take the Sky From Me')

8) Broken Barriers

9) On the Edge

10) Scavenger Hunt

11) Broken Paladins

12) Cabin Fever

and the newest two that I have just posted:

13) Adventures in Babysitting

14) Family Is More Than Blood

Yup...you can tell I really love the Voltron: Legendary Defender show, huh? :D

But please, feel free to read this story on its own merit if you like - I love it when people read and review my stories! :D :D

The stories in this series do build on each other, so it may make a bit more sense if you read the stories in the order listed above. I would hate for you to feel lost or confused. :-)

There should be some more stories coming - I never thought I'd write this many, but all of the encouragement and support from you wonderful readers led to _everything_ after 'Lost Paladins'. :D :D Your reviews and encouragement are the life-blood that help me continue to write this series. Thank you!

As always, reviews help me know what people enjoyed/thought was interesting - your feedback helps this writer stay encouraged and get more ideas! It really makes my day to read what people thought/enjoyed - and feel free to PM me if you like! :D :D

Happy Reading!


End file.
